


Oil

by arminjagers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminjagers/pseuds/arminjagers
Summary: A short poem from Malachite's POV.





	Oil

**Author's Note:**

> even if she's toxic, malachite is a still a fusion, and therefore separate from jasper and lapis. i havent seen much about the whole situation from _her_ point of view, so i thought i'd write something! 
> 
> inspired by this fanart on tumblr: http://night-old.tumblr.com/post/164526427391/%E4%BF%AE%E6%AD%A3%E7%89%88

thrust onto the cold, wet earth  
spilling rage from my very birth  
with distress i simply could not quell  
i watched and struggled in this Hell 

i am not orange. i am not blue.  
i'm not a mixture of the two,  
but something new, yet not quite fresh  
a newborn clawing at her flesh 

and through my short, destructive life  
i drowned in all their strife  
and though i never caused their pain  
i felt it all the same 

and it appears a life so dark  
to suffer from the end to start  
but illness brought me to exist  
so, should that last, i will persist


End file.
